Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a power line layout structure for more efficiently arranging power lines located at a plurality of metal layers in a semiconductor device.
In manufacturing highly integrated, low-power semiconductor devices, an interconnect size and a spacing between adjacent interconnects in the semiconductor devices are becoming very important factors.
Interconnects distribute a variety of signals and provide a variety of levels of power to the semiconductor devices, which means that a semiconductor device has various types of interconnects.
However, it is difficult to effectively arrange such various types of interconnects in a limited area.